Life
by xanderixion
Summary: Cerita yang akan kenyataan lakukan.


Iwaizumi melajukan sedannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengabaikan gedung-gedung yang berjajar mengamati, membiarkan helaian di balik jendela yang ia buka tertiup angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia melewati mobil dan motor yang sesekali berpapasan dengannya. Dia juga tak menghitung berapa lampu merah yang ia terjang. Ia tak peduli.

Kota itu sudah terlihat cukup mati, jalanan dengan tidak normalnya lengang. Memang sudah seharusnya begitu kalau melihat jam tanganmu dan menemukan bahwa ini adalah pukul satu dini hari. Tapi itupun juga tak Iwaizumi perhatikan.

Lalu apa yang ia perhatikan?

Mungkin akan terdengar melankolis. Tapi, yang saat ini berkecamuk kencang tak terkendali di dalam kepala dan hatinya hanya kenangan. Kenangan di setiap pojok kota itu.

.

.

.

Iwaizumi berhenti di salah satu minimarket yang pertama kali dilihatnya untuk sekedar memuaskan mulutnya yang sepi setelah lima belas jam perjalanan udara dari _John F. Kennedy_. Siapa sangka dia sekarang menjadi perokok yang cukup berat setelah ia putus cinta beberapa tahun lalu. Dan lagi, siapa sangka seseorang berkelakuan kakek-kakek seperti Iwaizumi Hajime bisa putus cinta?

Oh, tentu saja itu adalah salah satu cerita yang ia simpan dari kota ini.

Miyagi masih belum banyak berubah sejak ia pergi delapan tahun lalu. Bukan, Iwaizumi bukan pergi karena putus cinta. _Well_ , meskipun itu menjadi salah satu alasan kuat mengapa Iwaizumi menerima tawaran pekerjaan di Amerika yang bahkan tidak menarik menurutnya. Paling tidak, ia tidak menyesali apa yang ia pilih. Padahal ia yakin bahwa dirinya pasti masih cukup labil dalam memutuskan masa depan dengan usianya waktu itu. Namun, ia tahu bahwa ia harus berterimakasih pada Iwaizumi muda.

Terakhir kali ia datang ke Miyagi sekitar dua tahun lalu karena pemakaman ayahnya, ia tidak bertemu orang itu. Cukup lega memang, namun kekecewaannya cukup besar untuk menutupi rasa lega yang dipendamnya. Iwaizumi yang sekarang, setidaknya yakin bahwa dia sudah stabil. Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau bertemu dengan orang yang dulu pernah menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, pondasi tempat dia bersandar, setelah delapan tahun dipisahkan benua dan samudera. Meskipun dia sering berkata bahwa bersama dengan orang itu sangat merepotkan, tapi tak henti-hentinya Iwaizumi merindukan saat-saat mereka bergelung berdua di atas kasur sempit Iwaizumi. Kenangan itu terus berputar.

Iwaizumi menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah bangku taman setelah memarkir motornya tak jauh dari sana. Ia hisap dalam-dalam rasa nikotin yang sudah merusak impiannya menjadi pemain voli nasional. Toh semuanya sudah terlanjur, pikirnya. Yeah, semuanya sudah terlanjur.

"Iwa-chan?"

 _Fuck this life_. Segila apa dia sekarang sampai-sampai berhalusinasi, berharap suara itu memanggilnya kembali. Suara _tenor_ berisik yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya, yang dengan indah mendesahkan namanya di telinganya. Suara yang tak bosan membuat telinga Iwaizumi berdengung. Suara rengekan _clingy_ hanya untuk meminta agar Iwaizumi mau menemaninya tidur. Suara milik pemilik manik mata _hazel_ yang bertemu dengan _onyx_ nya yang terbuka lebar saat ini.

"Oi-Oikawa...?"

.

.

.

 _Awkward._

Mereka mungkin sama-sama sadar kalau dewa kebetulan sedang menghinggap di pundak masing-masing. Namun mereka juga sadar kalau kebetulan ini bukanlah kebetulan yang mereka harapkan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mencari awal dari semua hal yang ingin mereka katakan pada satu sama lain. Terlalu banyak yang terlewati, terlalu banyak cerita yang tak mereka ketahui. Hanya sisa bau nikotin dari rokok yang Iwaizumi injak yang mengisi kekosongan mereka. Bahkan seorang Oikawa tidak bisa bersuara.

"Iwa—"

" _Can I hug you..._?" Iwaizumi menyuarakan keberaniannya, menoleh ke arah pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Berusaha untuk memberi senyum terbaiknya. Satu senyum terbaik untuk sahabat lamanya.

Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi dengan pandangan yang bahkan tidak bisa Iwaizumi artikan. Namun, Oikawa menyetujuinya dengan anggukan kecil dan membiarkan Iwaizumi melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Oikawa. Sedetik, dua detik, Iwaizumi yakin dia bisa mendengar suara isakan pelan di bahunya dan merasakan eratnya tangan Oikawa di punggungnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Matanya sudah terasa panas.

"Kau kemana saja, Iwa-chan? _E-mail_ sama _line_ -ku nggak ada yang masuk?" suara pelan Oikawa terdengar parau. Ia tahu pundaknya sudah basah sekarang.

"Maaf _._ "

"Kamu pikir ada gunanya minta maaf sekarang?" bahu Oikawa bergetar pelan, menahan suara isakannya agar tidak semakin jelas.

"Aku minta maaf, Tooru _._ "

Kemudian tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hanya merasakan kehangatan masing-masing di tengah dinginnya malam musim dingin. Iwaizumi tidak yakin dia berhasil menahan cairan di pelupuk matanya, yang kemudian tumpah sekali, lalu menghilang. Meresap ke _sweater_ coklat yang dikenakan Oikawa.

"Kenapa kamu nggak dateng ke upacara pemakaman ayah?"

"Kenapa kau nggak dateng ke acara pernikahanku?"

Iwaizumi memang tolol. Ia menyesal mengungkit masalah itu, karena ia bisa merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya meluap-luap bak air terjun. Rasa sakit yang selama ini ternyata belum hilang bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Aku... datang ke rumahmu waktu itu... tapi, aku bahkan tidak tau kalau kamu pulang ke Tokyo," ucap Oikawa masih memeluk Iwaizumi dengan erat.

 _Fuck_. Ternyata inilah yang ia takutkan selama ini. Kenyataan.

"Maaf, aku langsung balik ke Amerika buat ngurus kerjaan," Iwaizumi bisa merasakan napas hangat Oikawa di telinganya.

" _So_..." ucap Oikawa menggantung. Iwaizumi dengan hati-hati membalasnya,

" _So_?"

"Kenapa kamu nggak bales semua _e-mail_ ku? Kenapa kamu nggak menghadiri undangan dariku? Kenapa kamu berhenti ngontak aku? Apa Iwa-chan sudah membenciku sekarang?"

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria berbadan sebesar dirinya dan serapuh dirinya, yang pundaknya semakin bergetar.

"Aku kangen tahu, dasar Iwa-chan bego..." Oikawa masih terisak. Hati Iwaizumi semakin hancur mengetahui bahwa tak hanya dirinya yang merindu.

"Aku…" Iwaizumi menelan ludah dan melanjutkan, "aku nggak sanggup, Oikawa... Perasaanku masih belum berubah sejak dulu." Iwaizumi akhirnya berani berkata. Kenyataan itu menghantam Iwaizumi dan mendorongnya jatuh ke dalam jurang yang selama ini telah ia beri pagar bertegangan tinggi. Setelah selama ini dia yakin bahwa dirinya sudah melupakan Oikawa, inilah jurang yang terbuka lebar baginya.

Oikawa mendorong Iwaizumi pelan, melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Iwaizumi perih. Wajahnya merah, matanya sembab, wajahnya menunjukkan tidak percaya.

"Dulu... katamu..."

Iwaizumi berhenti sejenak.

"Maaf, sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyayangimu... aku cuma ingin kau _move on_ dan bisa punya hidup yang lebih bahagia. Kamu pengen banget punya anak kan?" Iwaizumi tersenyum nanar ke arah Oikawa.

"Tapi sikapmu dulu..." Oikawa mengingat-ingat saat Iwaizumi mulai menjauhinya dan hanya menunjukkan sedikit rasa sayang kepada Oikawa. Iwaizumi masih tersenyum. Itu adalah senyum paling menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Malam yang dingin itu semakin menusuk keduanya. Baik raga maupun batin mereka.

"Kamu bego banget, Hajime..." Oikawa tertawa miris.

" _Yeah_... aku emang bodoh..."

 _They're so fucked up. Iwaizumi is so fucked up._

"Aku udah punya anak sekarang... dan istriku nungguin aku pulang ke rumah," ucap Oikawa di sela linangan air matanya, "dan aku malah ketemu kamu. Takdir macam apa coba."

Iwaizumi berhenti sebentar sebelum menjawab, " _good for you, then?_ "

" _Fuck you_ , Hajime..."

" _Can I ask for my last kiss?"_

" _No, you won't dare_ ," Oikawa kembali mengeluarkan suara tawa yang mengiris hati Iwaizumi. Itu adalah trigger yang cukup untuk membuatnya mendekat dan melumat bibir merah Oikawa yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Oikawa tidak melawan maupun membalas ciuman Iwaizumi. Dia hanya diam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Sedangkan Iwaizumi masih mencium Oikawa penuh keputusasaan, menunggu Oikawa membalas ciumannya. Namun, yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Itu saja sudah cukup membuat Iwaizumi tahu bahwa Oikawa benar-benar memutuskan untuk menolaknya.

Sakit yang ada di dada Iwaizumi menuntunnya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari Oikawa. Dia bisa-bisa mati karena patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya bila ia tetap mencium Oikawa ketika pemilik manik hazel itu sudah tidak menginginkannya. Satu senti, dua senti, lalu sebuah hentakan menyatukan mereka lagi. Kali ini, Oikawa yang memulainya.

 _Bodoh, Tooru. Kau sangat bodoh._ Iwaizumi membalas ciuman Oikawa yang sama putus asanya, menarik leher Oikawa, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membiarkan lidah mereka berdansa oleh irama kesedihan. Iwaizumi sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya ciuman penuh luka, asin.

.

"Hati-hati Iwa-chan! Biar aku bawain kopernya!" Oikawa masih sama berisiknya seperti pertama kali Iwaizumi bertemu dengannya. Iwaizumi hanya tersenyum, "tolong bawain ya, pelayan."

"Eeeeeeeh, Iwa-chan jahaaaat! Aku bukan pelayanmu!" Meskipun Oikawa bicara begitu, ia masih membawakan koper Iwaizumi yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Mereka sempat berjalan tanpa ada yang berbicara. Kini mereka sedang duduk di luar ruang tunggu, dimana Oikawa masih bisa menemani Iwaizumi. Dan hanya suara berisik pengeras suara yang mengumumkan jadwal penerbangan pagi itu yang mengisi keheningan mereka.

"Kau kapan main lagi ke Jepang?" Iwaizumi mendengar pertanyaan Oikawa dengan jelas. Namun, yang membuatnya menoleh adalah tangan Oikawa yang kini sudah meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang main ke Amerika? Bawa istri sama anakmu liburan ke sana, kalian bisa nginep di apartemenku."

Oikawa tersenyum, "wah, ide bagus Iwa-chan! Nanti aku kabarin deh kalau mau main, yang penting kamu balas _line_ ku. Jangan cuma di _read_ kayak dulu."

"Kalo inget bales," balas Iwaizumi kemudian menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Oikawa. Hati Oikawa menghangat.

"Iwa-chan _hidoii_!"

Tangan mereka masih bergandengan, tidak peduli tatapan orang-orang di tengah suasana sibuk hari kerja. Iwaizumi dan Oikawa sama-sama sadar bahwa setelah ini, mereka harus menganggap malam itu tidak pernah ada. Tapi paling tidak, ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah melalui apa yang paling penting, yaitu menerima kenyataan. Dan setidaknya, ia tahu kalau saat ini Oikawa bisa bahagia tanpanya.


End file.
